Miraculous Kanto
by seestadt55
Summary: Marinette is starting her pokemon journey with her three friends. Miraculous adventures with all pokemon, takes place in the Kanto region. Adrienette/Ladynoir, rated T for swearing.


**Hi! in case you didn't read the description, this will be a crossover between pokemon and Miraculous ladybug. In this, tikki and plagg are not a ledyba and plagg is not a purrloin or skitty. Also, I refuse to add oc's. Read to learn more.**

Marinette couldn't believe that she was getting a pokemon partner. Her and her friends would normally wait until they turned 10 to get their pokemon, but they decided to wait and learn more about them first (also, Adrien was in trainer's school until now.) She had heard that there were new pokemon now, and hoped she would have one as her starter.

"Marinette wake up!"

She then realized she had been up late until she passed out, which is what she usually did. she threw on her usual outfit and ran downstairs, said goodbye to her mother, and ran towards the lab at the edge of town. on her way, she saw old man Fu, who gave her this bit of advice after she pulled him away from a distracted rapidash rider. "When the time comes, listen to the voice that guides you." old man Fu was a good battler, and gave great advice (like the guy who has just what you need from the twilight zone) so she nodded and continued to run. she quickly explained why she was late to Alya, her best friend and soon to be traveling partner, and they went into the lab. Adrien, Nino, Chloe, and Sabrina were already there. Chloe was just telling Sabrina about how she would get the new one. "Now that we're all here, Let's choose your starters. I must inform you, we have two brand new super rare ones in the mix. along with Eevee (it counts as a side like pikachu), Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander, we have two pokemon that have had testing done and there are only one of each of them. To make things fair, I have not labeled which is whch. choose wisely. Chloe, you go first."

Chloe then proceeded. "Hey, we should all release our pokemon at the same time so it's a surprise!" Adrien added. they all agreed on it, and soon it was Marinette's turn. she was reaching for one but a strange presence in her brain told her to go with the other one. she did what it told her to, and soon everyone had their pokemon. "alright then, release them on three.1...2...3!"

Marinette was astounded at the small red thing in front of her. it had tiny paws on the ends of it's arms, two antenna, big blue eyes, red fur with black spots, and was the size of a small pichu, only it was floating at her eye level in midair. She looked around and saw Alya had chosen Squirtle, Nino had Charmander, Sabrina had Bulbasaur, and Chloe had an adorable Eevee. Adrien was the owner of the other rare pokemon. It was similar to hers, except it had whiskers, two on the side and one on top of it's head, and it was jet black, with a tail and ears and fangs, and it had emerald green eyes the same color as Adrien's.

Upon seeing that Marinette had gotten the fairy type rare pokemon, she threw a fit. "Maritrash _stole_ my pokemon! Give it to me, so Adrien and I can have the rare ones. I want my _daddy!_ He'll make sure I get what's mine!" Professor Oak looked agitated at that. "Chloe, Your father is a nice man, who has very strong pokemon. But i'm afraid that if he comes around, I will have to take your pokemon back and give it to someone else. Cloe looked down at her Eevee. It looked as if it had a kind demeanor, and was very sweet. It was very glossy too, so of course she wanted it. "Fine. Maritrash can have it is she wins a battle to see who gets it!" professor oak was shocked, but amused. "Very well, I will each give you a seperate pokemon of the normal type, so you can't have a type advantage, and of the same level. Now let the pokemon show you one of it's most special traits." the pokemon nodded, and cleared her throat politely."My name is Tikki, and I am a fairy type. Nice to meet you." everyone gasped. It took a vast sum of knowledge for a pokemon to learn to communicate with humans, and to their surprise, she spoke again."I have been around for more than 5,000 years, along with plagg, who can also talk. we were there subconciously when Arceus created the universe."

Then professor oak handed them their new pokeballs. Marinette got lilipup, and Chloe got skitty. Marinette asked tikki what her pokemon's moves were, and tikki chirped to the two pokemon. She then told the trainers what they would be competing with. "Lillipup knows tackle, howl, bite, and lick. skitty knows tackle, hidden power, foresight, and attract."

The battle starts. Lillipup goes for a tackle and nails it, and skitty retaliates with hidden power, which knocks lillipup back. Skitty is at lower health because lillipup had a critical hit. skitty goes for a tackle but at the last second lillipup uses bite, and skitty goes down. "Marinette wins her right fair and square, Chloe." Alya stated. We then split up to gather supplies. Five years ago, they ll agreed on traveling together, with battles against each other frequently. Alya was bringing the pokefood, even though plagg and tikki ate human and pokemon food. Adrien handled the money, which wouldn't be a problem once they started to battle more. Nino would handle all of the camping equipment, and Marinette would take care of the food. once they all met up at the edge of town they set off. it was an uneventful day, as no one caught anything, and as they set up camp, tikki heard a pokemon cry for help. She then told marinette and they walked over to where a Dedenne was being attacked by fearows and pidgeys. Marinette waved them off with her jacket, and walked over to the tiny pokemon.

It leapt into her arms and she took it back to camp to get it healed up with a potion. As she walked back into the campsite, she laid it down on her lap, where it proceeded to wriggle it's way into her bag and put itself into a pokeball. She had caught her first pokemon! You see, Marinette's dream is to become the pokemon champion _and_ design clothes for people and pokemon. Little did they know, another 4 eyes were watching them.

 **soooooo cute! marinette always wanted a hamster in the show, and dedenne is pretty close. I'm taking suggestions on what the others should catch. keep it realistic, they're still novices. untill then, peace!**


End file.
